Jace Robinson
Jace Robinson is an upcoming character shown on the pretend story:Nothing Is Ever What It Seems.He is related to Carla Brooks from her mother's side. Biography Prior to Season Two Born Kyle Jacob Dillion Robinson is the son of a deceased military soldier and his wife.Matthew Robinson left his home when he was 19.He got accepted in a college in New York but declined the offer when he found out that his high school sweet heart was pregnant.He married her and the two moved to Ohio.But not having a college degree proved to be hard when it came to money.Jace's parents had a hard time paying the bills and getting by.Jace's father then decided to enlist in the military.Two months after Jace was born,his father left his family and enlisted in the army. JJace's father died when he was 22 months old.Jace's mother,a single mother and widow,then decided to move to Baltimore where she had some family.She then raised Jacob as a single mother. Once Jacob and his mother,Brittany Robinson, were settled in Baltimore,he was dubbed the nickname,Jace.The nickname never faded and he's been going by it since. Even though,he had all of the love in the world from his mother,family,and friends,Jace couldn't help but get caught on the bad path.He often would be filled with anger at the world.His mother assumed it was because he had no father to support him.Jace did good in school but stayed in detention and in the principal's office.Even though he showed potential,his attitude brought him down. When Jace was 14,Brittany found out that she was sick.''Terminal illness sick.''She loved him too much to let him know what was wrong.The next year,her sickness grew worse and it became evident that she was getting weaker day by day.Brittany then learned from a friend that there was a treatment center that she could possibly get help from. The only thing was that it was all the way in Canada.At first,Brittany declined because she thought she wouldn't have the money.But when the friend told her her survival chances if not taking the options,she decided to use mostly all of her life savings to go.The only thing was:Who was gonna watch her beloved son? However,many months later Brittany dropped Jace off at some unknown relatives of her deceased husband.Jace was already upset that he had to leave for unknown reasons and now she was dropping him off with strangers. Brittany told him that he didn't understand but gave him a letter and told him when he read it he would.She also gave him a letter to give to his relatives.Jace decided to no longer go by Kyle and dub himself the nickname,Jace. Once finding Jace and it was determined,that he was in fact related to Carla.(Matthew Robinson was the brother of Carla's mother making Carla and Jace cousins.)Colt and Taylor argued that they barely knew Jace.Colt was upset because he already had agreed to letting Taylor nest there especially with the fact that Taylor was a new father.Jace could not stay in Colt's opinion.However, after reading Brittany's letter,Carla made her final decision and decided that Jace was indeed staying until Carla could at least track down more family members. Now Jace stays with Taylor,Carla,and Colt.Which isn't good for Taylor because the two don't seem to get along. Personality Jace is filled with anger and hurt.Growing up without a father was hard for him.He feels misunderstood and feels like he has no one to talk with.He has a natural impulse to rebel and do things that he's not supposed to.He's very smart but is very troubled.He's always doing wrong things.He deeply loved his mother but even that didn't stop him from causing turmoil as a child and it won't now.He doesn't care who he hurts and plans to continue living that way.Especially now since he feels like he's forced to live with people he doesn't even know.Finding out that his mother is dying only made things worse for him.Because now he's feeling pain that he didn't even know existed.Now he's more angry at the world than before.Deep down he knows his mother wouldn't want him to lash out and he really appreciates all that Carla is doing for him.But that can't stop him from the anger boiling inside him. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 3